A Whole New World
by msxmochi
Summary: A few years past since the Clow Cards have been released and transformed by a brave girl name Sakura. Now 10 years have past, and a girl name Maggie finds the Sakura Stars. Has a the cards escaped? Read it and find out.
1. Default Chapter

A Whole New World  
  
Episode One - The Right Book  
  
A girl with long, black hair was walking down a row filled with all sorts of books, in a bookstore. "Wow." She murmured to herself. She continued walking down the row to each aisle, looking for the perfect book to read.  
  
"Maggie!" came another girl's voice. "Maggie, did you find the a book yet?!"  
  
"No Rayani. Not yet." Maggie said, staring at the shelves.  
  
"Well, hurry up! I want to start reading mine." Rayani said coming down the aisle and pulling out a book from the bag. "It's called Redwall by Brian Jacques."  
  
"That's good." Maggie said sarcastically. "Go find a table and read it. I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Okay." Rayani said, and she walked down the aisle to go find a table to read her new book. Maggie continued walking down the aisle to the 'New Age' section.  
  
"Man," she whispered. "Why can't I be a normal 14 year old teenager that goes out to have some fun with her friends. Instead I'm in here with my friend and sister checking out some books to do a book report. I'm always at home reading like a bookworm."  
  
Maggie looked at the books and murmured, "Witchcraft for Beginners, Love Spells, Magic Spells, Horoscopes. Okay, full of witchcraft stuff. What's this book?" Maggie looked at the bright pink book that didn't have a title on the side like the others. "Sakura?"  
  
Maggie looked at the cover. The cover had a golden lion while the background around the book had stars. On the back, there was a moon and a couple of more stars.  
  
"Hey, there's a lock on it."  
  
Maggie was opened to open the book, but voices were coming from the next aisle, so Maggie ran to the Children's section were it was quieter. Maggie slowed down to a pace as some people started to stare at her. She ignored the stares and saw a book that had a boy with untidy, black hair with glasses, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Year one." Maggie whispered.  
  
"Yes, excellent choice." came a voice from behind her. Maggie jumped in surprise. "Sorry to frightened you." It was a man with black hair.  
  
"That's okay." Maggie said breathing slowly.  
  
"Do you need any help or suggestion because I think your friend, Rayani offered me to help you," he said.  
  
"No, I already found a book. Ahhh.this one." Maggie said taking the Harry Potter book. "Oh yes, Harry Potter. Excellent choice like I said before, and are you going to purchase that book too." He said pointing at the book Maggie was holding.  
  
'The book I totally forgot about it,' Maggie thought.  
  
"Yes, I'll take both of them." she said anxiously.  
  
"Please follow me," he said looking at the Sakura book again with curiosity.  
  
A few minutes later, Maggie walked over to Rayani with a bag in her hand. "What took you so long? Let's find your sister and go home. We better go since the book report is due in 2 weeks." said Rayani.  
  
"Okay. The book I bought looks exciting." Maggie said looking at Rayani was excitement, wanting to open the Sakura book when she got home.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later at night, Maggie was in her room putting away her homework. "Finally, I have time to read." Maggie said, since everyone at her school said that she's a bookworm. Maggie took out the 2 books from the bag and putted Harry Potter on her nightstand. Maggie looked at her Sakura book.  
  
She opened the lock on the cover, and carefully turned the cover to the first page on the book. Instead of pages like regular books, the Sakura had a lot of bright pink cards.  
  
Then Maggie's mind went back to the man in the bookstore were he was warning her about the book.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Be careful. This book causes trouble to the owner." he said in a whisper, so that the other cashiers standing by him wouldn't hear.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Maggie said. "How can this book cause trouble?"  
  
"Trust me, if anything happens, come to me right away and I can give you advice." he whispered in a lowered voice.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Maggie shook her head and concentrated back on the cards. She pulled out 3 cards and looked at them. There were 3 creatures on the 3 different cards.  
  
"Windy, Fly, Jump. How cool. They're like collecting cards."  
  
There was a sudden gush of wind, and all the stuff animals on the shelves started flying across the room. Maggie couldn't see anything so she had closed her eyes. It felt as if there was a sand tornado. Maggie opened her eyes when the wind died down and notices the Sakura book floating in mid- air. 'Where are the cards?' Maggie thought.  
  
The room started to glow and suddenly, a yellow, orange stuffed animal emerged from cover of the book. The head started to appear, next the wings, then the body and the legs. The small little stuffed animal was floating in mid-air with it's eyes closed. The glowing dimmed away, and Maggie's room was back to normal except for her stuffed animals that were thrown everywhere.  
  
"Aww, a free stuffed animal." Maggie said stepping closer to the bear.  
  
"I'm not a stuffed animal Sakura. You know that." The bear said opening its eyes. Maggie started screaming. Kero looked at the girl in bewilderment. "What? You're not Sakura! Where am I then?" the bear asked again looking around the room. Maggie stopped screaming and started to examine the bear.  
  
"Uhh.I'm Maggie and you're in my room," she said slowly pointing to herself.  
  
"Where's Sakura? Oh, I remember now, she past away from cancer and her brother decided I should guard the cards again. Oh man, I slept on the job again," the bear said.  
  
"What's going on in here? I heard screaming!" Maggie's mom said, running in the room. "What the -"  
  
"Uhh, I can explain everything. You see, I went to the bookstore with Rayani to buy a book for our English class and I brought this book with the Harry Potter book too. I opened this book and there were pink cards inside. I said the cards name and a gust of wind came, then he came out of the cover and started talking, which made me scream." Maggie said pointing to the orange bear.  
  
"My name is Keroberos. Just call me Kero because it's easier. Anyways, I'm the guardian of the Sakura Stars," said the bear. "Where are the Sakura cards?"  
  
"Here." Maggie gave Kero the 3 cards she was clenching in her hands, and picked up the pink book, which was now on the ground.  
  
"Where's the rest of the cards?" asked Kero in a frightened voice.  
  
"That's all of it. I looked at the cards, when I read the names of the cards. The gust of wind came, so I closed my eyes. When I opened them, all of the cards were gone except for the ones I was holding." Maggie said. Her mom was still standing by the door, staring at the bear with a stern look on her face.  
  
"Oh great, it's starting all over again." Keroberos said.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Maggie asked, looking confused.  
  
Keroberos took a deep breath and said, "Let's start from the beginning. These cards used to be Clow Cards, made by Clow Reed, a magician with Supreme powers. He was my 1st master. Just like you, Sakura, my 2nd master, did the same thing. She let the Clow Cards go, and then she had to recapture the cards she let go, and transform them into her own. Now that you released her cards, you have to recapture and transform them into your own cards. Because if the seal is broken, disaster will befall this world. You broke the seal, so you have to capture these cards because they process magic.  
  
"Wait-wait." Maggie's mom interrupted. "Your telling me that my daughter has to capture these cards and transform them, or evil will befall this world. What if she breaks her arm, or hurts herself?"  
  
"Sakura never injured herself when capturing the Clow Cards. So I don't think that your daughter would get hurt. Don't worry, these cards are friendly." Kero said happily.  
  
"How is she supposed to capture them if she doesn't have any magic?" Maggie's mom asked.  
  
"Just step back and let me do it." Keroberos said.  
  
"But I don't want to do it Keroberos." Maggie said, "I'm always busy with schoolwork and stuff."  
  
"Please call me Kero, Maggie and don't worry. The magic does it all. Now would you be kind and step right there." Kero pointed to the empty space in the room. Maggie stepped to where Kero was pointing.  
  
"Okay, stand still." said Kero as he closed his eyes. Maggie was still staring at him with a frightened look on her face. Maggie's mom was staring at Kero, figuring out what he was about to do with her daughter.  
  
"Key of Seal." Kero began, as a key was floating between them. "Someone wishes to make contact with you. A girl. Her name is Maggie. Key! Give her power! Release!" Kero yelled, as wind started swirling around Maggie.  
  
Maggie looked at the pink key in front of her, as it started to transform into a staff. "Maggie grabbed the staff." Kero shouted again. Maggie stepped forward a few spaces and grabbed the staff. "Another Cardcaptor is born." Kero shouted with happiness, when the wind died down.  
  
"But, how do you know I'm a Cardcaptor? I'm don't know any magic? Maggie shouted at Kero.  
  
"This book can't be opened, by someone without magic. You opened this book and woke me up. It means you have potential to use magic. Thanks; I've been sleeping for quite some time now. Would you mind taking me around Readington? I haven't seen this town for a long time now?" Kero said.  
  
"Huh? Readington? That's in Japan. Were in Laguna Hills, California." Maggie said, thinking that one day she could go to Japan.  
  
"Laguna Hills? Man, that's far from my home." Kero said, looking sad.  
  
"Yep, it's dark out anyway, so we can't go anywhere." Maggie said. Maggie's mom walked out of the room, muttering things in Vietnamese.  
  
"Nice staff." Maggie said, examining the staff. The staff is a long, and bright pink with a symbol of the star at the end, but the handle at the end was forest green. "This could be great for a baton." Maggie said as she began to twirl it.  
  
"It's not always going to be a baton you know. It's only a staff when you're about to capture a Sakura Star." Suddenly, the staff became a mini key again that is in the shape of a star.  
  
"Aww. Oh well," said Maggie, looking disappointed. "So I'm a Cardcaptor now?"  
  
"Yep!" Kero said happily.  
  
"So Kero, can you tell me anything about Clow Reed and why he made these cards and can you tell me anything about the Sakura Stars?" Maggie said, wanting to know more about her new magic.  
  
"Okay. Let me see if I can remember. The Sakura Stars are alive. And each has been given a name, form, and magical powers. For example, the card of wind has the power of wind, and the card of fire has the power of flame. The cards made by Clow have incredible powers. They do as they please and nothing can defeat them. That's why Clow created this book, and sealed the cards within. And I, the Creature of the Seal, was placed on the cover." Kero said.  
  
"Wow, so guardian you are if you let the cards go free, again." Maggie said, giving Kero a funny face.  
  
"Well, guarding cards can we tiring once in a while." Kero said looking away. Maggie started laughing.  
  
"Is that how you really look?" Maggie said when she stopped laughing.  
  
"No. I'm actually quite hug, but I've taken this shape again, because my magic is dwindling." Kero said. "I like being small though. You can hide anywhere."  
  
"Interesting." Maggie said.  
  
"Is it okay if I could tour your house for a while." Kero said.  
  
"Sure, but be careful of the dogs." Maggie said.  
  
"Dogs, you have dogs in the house?" Kero asked anxiously.  
  
"Don't worry. Sometimes there not allowed to go upstairs." Maggie said, smiling broadly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day, Maggie woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. "Morning Maggie.  
  
came Kero's voice. Maggie opened her eyes, and saw that Kero was floating above her smiling.  
  
"Morning. How's your new room? Everything comfortable?" Maggie let Kero sleep in her toy room where she keeps all of her toy room. Maggie's mom didn't really approve of Maggie, letting Kero sleep in her room.  
  
"Yeah. Everything is perfect." Kero said.  
  
"Good. Anyways I have to go to school. It's a Monday. Great." Maggie said with a bored look on her face.  
  
"Do you have any video games I can play with while you're away?" Kero said as Maggie was changing into her school clothes. "I love playing games when Sakura was at school."  
  
"Yeah, I have a Super Nintendo in my mom's room and a Game Boy in here. I'll put it on my bed when I'm finished and I'll put out the Super Nintendo in my mom's room." Maggie said.  
  
"Thank. Have fun in school and watch out for the Sakura Stars, they can appear anytime." Kero said.  
  
"Okay. My mom will brig breakfast later if you want any." Maggie said now doing her hair in a ponytail.  
  
"Thanks. Do you have any pudding? Pudding is my favorite." Kero asked once more.  
  
"I don't think so, but I'll get some right after school and my mom could get some more later at the supermarket." Maggie said, now looking for the Game Boy.  
  
"Thanks." Kero said rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Your welcome. Here's the Gameboy. The games are in that drawer. And I'll go set up the Super Nintendo too. The games would be in the bag. After that I'll eat breakfast and go to school. I'll be back around 3 or 3:30. See you later." Maggie said grabbing her backpack.  
  
"Thanks again. Remember don't tell anyone about the Sakura Stars." Kero shouted when Maggie ran out of the room.  
  
"I won't. Only my family knows about it" came Maggie's voice from the hall. Kero's mind went back to when she told the rest of the family about her magic and recapturing the Sakura Stars. Her dad went crazy saying she should be careful and don't do anything that is stupid. Her mom made her sister record Maggie's every move when she is capturing the cards. Everyone else thought Kero was cute, and he was welcomed in the family easily.  
  
Kero started looking around Maggie's room, thinking about Sakura's old room. Kero flew over to Maggie's drawer and took out the Sakura Stars book. "I miss you Sakura. I wish you were here. I don't this will be hard for Maggie but I know she could do it. Like you did in the beginning."  
  
"I know she can do it, if we give her encouragement." Maggie's mom said. She brought in a tray full of food for Kero, and putted in down on the nightstand.  
  
"Let's hope she can. Maggie has a partner at her school that can help her, and she knows him but she doesn't know about the partner thing yet. Thanks for the breakfast." Kero said.  
  
"A boy? My little Maggie is going to have a boy as a partner? Oh no, she is not allowed to hang out with any boys. Unless I know him." Maggie's mom said looking frustrated.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll probably hate the boy, since he's popular Maggie's mom." Kero said.  
  
"Call me Kim. Let's hope she doesn't. Kim said, still looking at Kero seriously.  
  
"Okay. Thanks for the breakfast again." Kero said, relaxing.  
  
"Your welcome." Kim said, and she left the room. Kero looked outside the window. Maggie walked to her dad's truck and they drove away.  
  
"Let's hope she can." Kero whispered, and he looked away from the window to eat breakfast, and keep a look out for the dogs.  
  
* * * * * Maggie walked up to the stairs of her school. "Hi Maggie." It was Rayani.  
  
"Hi. How is your book? Is it good?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's great. It's about a mouse that kills villains." Rayani said. "How's yours?"  
  
"I didn't start it yet. I was busy with homework and stuff." They stopped at their lockers to get their books for class. In the distance, the bell rang and they both closed their lockers.  
  
"Well, we better get going." Rayani said.  
  
"Okay, see you during Orchestra." Maggie said.  
  
"Okay. Bye." Rayani walked down the hall as Maggie went in the opposite direction.  
  
Few minutes later Maggie opened the door to her English class. She heard loud chattering from her classmates.  
  
"Hi Jake." Maggie said nervously as Jake walked past her desk, when she was about to sit down at her desk.  
  
Jake looked at her for a second before saying, "Hi." And he continued walking to his desk in the front row while Maggie's desk was in the back row.  
  
Maggie turned about knowing that her face was glowing red from blushing too much. 'I always blush when I talk to him. Why?' Maggie thought.  
  
"Awww, how cute." came a familiar voice of Rachel Pacilguarlio.  
  
"Hi Rachel. Don't tell anyone. You promised." Maggie said.  
  
Rachel was the kind of girl that liked to spread secrets around about others, trying to make herself popular, but luckily she didn't tell anyone that Maggie had a crush on Jake Espinosa. Only Rachel and Rayani knew.  
  
"Promised what?" Maggie turned around and saw Jake standing behind her.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just a secret of mind Rachel found out about." Maggie said staring at Jake with a look in her eyes she only gave to guys she liked. Jake snorted.  
  
"Yeah, and I promised not to tell anyone about it." Rachel said looking at Maggie with a smirk on her face, hoping that one-day Maggie could punch.  
  
"Okay. Anyways, Maggie can I talk to you at snack? That's where your Orchestra class is right?" Jake asked, looking at her, which made Maggie jump inside.  
  
"Yeah." Maggie said, smiling.  
  
"Okay. Wait for me there. I really need to talk to you." Jake lowering his voice so that Rachel wouldn't hear.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you at snack then." Maggie said looking at Rachel and giving her a look. Rachel looked away pretending she didn't hear anything.  
  
"Okay." Maggie watched Jake walked to his desk and sat down talking to his friends in the back.  
  
"Oh-la-la." Rachel said in Maggie's face, which broke her eye contact on Jake. Maggie looked at Rachel and they both started laughing.  
  
From across the room, Jake looked at Maggie when she started laughing. Jake started thinking that from the moment Maggie said hi to him a couple of minutes ago, she felt different. Knowing that she said hi to him everyday when he walked in the room she felt like a normal girl.  
  
The bell rang again, and the voices died down as the English teacher started talking knowing that class began.  
  
* * * * *  
  
At ten o' clock, Maggie saw Jake approach her by the music room like he asked her. "Come in here. It's more private." Jake said as he opened the door to the Color Guard Room.  
  
"So, what's up?" Maggie said as she sat down on the chair and saw Jake locked the door.  
  
"I know about that you have the Sakura Stars Maggie." he said slowly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Maggie said looking at him anxiously.  
  
"Don't pretend, I know you have the Sakura Stars and Keroberos is at your house." Maggie's hand was in her pocket, holding it tightly on the cards.  
  
"Don't worry! I won't steal it. I'm not like Li Syaoran. Sakura's old assistant." He said, still looking at her.  
  
"How did you know that I have the Sakura Stars?" Maggie asked.  
  
"I know by 2 reasons. One, when I went into English class today. I felt a strange presence, and when you said 'hi' to me, the presence was inside of you. The second reason is this." Jake took out a device from his backpack that had a Ying-Yang symbol and some Japanese words. Then he muttered, "Metal, Wood, Fire, Earth. Oracle of Thunder, and Lightning, hold fast to the ancient law!" A blast of blue light came out of the device and pointed straight at Maggie like a laser.  
  
"I've been searching for a the Sakura Star for a while now, but I didn't know that you had them." Jake said, putting the device away in his backpack. "Where did you find it?"  
  
"I actually bought in at a B. Dalton at the Laguna Hills Mall." Maggie said looking at Jake if he had anymore-weird stuff on him.  
  
"At the mall? Weird?" Jake said.  
  
"Yeah. Anyways, I have to go to the computer lab. Type some stuff up with Rayani." Maggie said getting up.  
  
"Wait. One more thing. If you need any help or get into any trouble, just call me and I'll come." Jake said putting a hand on Maggie's hand to stop her.  
  
"Okay. I'll try to if I have the time or a cell phone." Maggie said.  
  
"You don't have a cell phone? I could get you one for free. My dad works for a cell phone company, and he could give you one for free." Jake said, letting go of her hand.  
  
"Thanks. I really appreciate it." Maggie said smiling.  
  
"Oh problem." Jake said. Maggie unlocked the door and looked outside to see if anyone was around. There was no one in sight, and Maggie was about to walk out the door but she turned around to look at Jake, in which she found him staring at her.  
  
"Jake, where did you get that weird device? Are you a descendent of Li or something?" Maggie said, looking away.  
  
"Maybe. I like I can be half Japanese." he said, smiling.  
  
"You don't look Japanese." Maggie said, still smiling. Jake and Maggie walked out of the Color Guard room, and into the cool air of a winter day.  
  
"Anyways see you in Geography." Maggie said, turning around to look at Jake.  
  
"Okay. Bye." Jake said.  
  
"Bye." Maggie walked away toward the computer lab where Rayani was waiting for her.  
  
Jake stared at Maggie when she walking away. 'She really changed since the beginning of the school year.' he though to himself. When Jake couldn't see Maggie anymore he started walking to the table where the rest of his friends where waiting for him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Kero, he knows about the Sakura Stars, and he has this weird device that has light shooting out of it, and I asked him if he was the descendent of the Li family and he was 'maybe' but he doesn't look Asian."  
  
It was around 9 o' clock and Maggie was telling Kero what had happened at school while trying to comb her dogs hair. Kero was petting the dogs. During the afternoon, Kero was trying to get use to the dogs, and he was successful with it. Knowing the dogs was friendly.  
  
"He may be a friend of the Li household." Kero said, still thinking about Jake.  
  
"Maggie, let the dogs go to the bathroom." Maggie's mom said from the stairs.  
  
"Okay." shouted Maggie. "Want to come with me Kero?" Maggie asked Kero.  
  
"Sure." Kero said. Maggie and Kero went down the stairs as both the dogs ran down the stairs first. She let the dogs out into the cold night air and Kero turned on the lights outside.  
  
"Look at the moon, it's bright tonight." Kero said, looking up. "I haven't seen the moon for a while now."  
  
"Yeah. Lucky! Mulan! Be quite or you'll wake up the neighbors!" yelled Maggie. Lucky and Mulan, the dogs, were barking loudly at the ground. "Why are they barking at the ground?"  
  
"At the ground around us!" shouted Kero. "It's dark and you know what that is. A Sakura Star. It's your first capture, so good luck."  
  
"What do I do?" said Maggie, looking frightened  
  
"Take out your Star Key and the words will come to you." Kero said. Maggie took out the key from her pocket. She held it tightly in her fist.  
  
"Key of the star. With powers burning bright. Reveal the staff and shine my light. RELEASE!" Light came out of Maggie's hand, while Lucky and Mulan were still barking.  
  
"This is the Shadow Card, so you have to get some powerful, bright light!" Kero said, flying by her side.  
  
Maggie thought and thought, but all of a sudden black stuff was being thrown at her. She kept on backing up, until she reached the edge of the pool. Maggie looked down at the pool, then an idea popped in her head. She searched through her pocket, and pulled out a card.  
  
"Jump Card!" Maggie said. Light shot out and wings grew out of her shoes, and Maggie jumped over the pool and landed on the other side.  
  
"Cool!" Maggie said smiling to herself.  
  
"Cool!" said Maggie's sister Tram.  
  
"Oh no! Not the video recorder." Maggie said, sadly.  
  
"Maggie! Look out!" Kero shouted, as another black stuff started shooting at her. Maggie dodged the attach from the Shadow Card as she jumped onto the wall that separated the neighbors yard. "Maggie! Get some more light so that you could see the Shadow!" Kero said as he was flying towards her, also dodging the black stuff.  
  
"Maggie, the high school!" Tram shouted.  
  
"The high school? Yes, the tennis courts. Thanks." Maggie fly up the house roof ad took out another card.  
  
"Fly!" Maggie shouted. The wings from her shoes disappeared and came out of the staff. Maggie climbed on the wand and shouted, " Be back in a few!"  
  
"Kero! How is the Shadow suppose to get to the high school? It's not even following us. Actually Maggie it is." Kero said, pointing around them. The Shadow was making the whole neighborhood dark as the dark stuff was still shooting at them. Everywhere Maggie flew, it became dark.  
  
Few minutes later, Maggie landed on her high school tennis courts. "Kero, what do we do now?" she asked as she saw the dark shadow surrounding the tennis courts.  
  
"Turn on all of the lights and fast." came a voice in front of her. She looked in front of her and saw Jake. "I thought I told you to call me."  
  
"Hello! I was outside letting my dogs go to the bathroom when this happened." Maggie said very rudely.  
  
"Can we explain this later!" shouted Kero flying in between them. "Now Maggie, sense the power of the card while me and this guy right here turns on the light. Let's go kid."  
  
Maggie was standing in the still with her eyes closed trying to sense the card while Jake and Kero were turning on the lights around the whole tennis courts.  
  
Few minutes later, Jake and Kero came back to Maggie breathing hard from running. "Well!" said Jake.  
  
"Quiet! She needs her concentration." Kero said.  
  
Maggie opened her eyes, and shouted, "Over there! In the shadows where there's no light!" Maggie and Jake ran over the shadow in the corner of the tennis court. Not knowing, they were standing on Shadow Cards trap, the black stuff flew up high and started closing in on them.  
  
"Do something!" Jake shouted.  
  
"I know!" Maggie said, putting out another card. "Windy help me by grabbing the Shadow! Windy!" Maggie said twirling her staff around in a circle.  
  
Kero looked at Maggie for a second. 'That's the same thing Sakura used to do.' He thought.  
  
Windy came out of the staff and her golden skin covered the blackness of the shadow.  
  
"Convert back to the shape you were meant to be, Shadow Card!" Maggie yelled.  
  
The Shadow started swirling around Maggie as a card appeared before her staff. The wind started blowing around until the blackness was gone and everything was quiet again.  
  
"Maggie! You did it!" Kero shouted flying to her happily.  
  
"I did didn't I?" Maggie said looking at the card.  
  
"Congratulations." Jake said smiling.  
  
"Thanks." Maggie said, looking at the Shadow card, which was also pink like the others.  
  
"Maggie! You did it!" Kero shouted again, then he looked at Jake then back at Maggie, "Is this the boy you were telling me about earlier? The boy you like?"  
  
"Kero. I don't like him! We're jut friends." Maggie said blushing. "Anyways, how did I do that?"  
  
"From your our powers." Jake said looking at her.  
  
"That's right. Your own powers helped you captured this card. Also with the help from Sakura herself." Kero said, sitting down on Maggie's shoulder.  
  
"Maggie! How did you do? I saw the golden-stuff cover the black stuff from the sky. Who's this?" Tram said really fast.  
  
"This is Jake, I suppose he's my new partner." Maggie said looking at Jake.  
  
"Jake? Is this the boy you like?" Tram said smiling.  
  
Maggie looked at her sister and looked away shaking her head.  
  
"I have to go now." Jake said looking at Maggie. "Nice to meet you ---." Jake said looking at Maggie's sister.  
  
"Oh, my name is Tram." Said Tram reaching out a hand to shake Jakes'.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Jake said shaking her hand.  
  
"Do you want me to drive you home. It would be faster, and it's kind of late." Tram said looking at Jake.  
  
"No it's okay. I can protect myself." Jake walked out of the tennis courts and out of Maggie's sight.  
  
Maggie was looking at Jake when he walked out of the gate, smiling to herself. "Congratulations Maggie." Tram said putting the video camera in her face. "Well it's the first card you captured in your adventure. How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel great. Having an assistant to help encouragement and me when I need help. This are the thing I need to help me capture the Sakura Stars before evil will befall this world." Maggie said staring into the video recorder.  
  
"Thank you." Tram said. "And that's it for today folks. Tomorrow is another mystery for young Maggie to find her quest in becoming a Cardcaptor. Until tomorrow then. Good bye and good night."  
  
Maggie laughed out loud. She knew her sister loved recording Maggie's every move when she did something special since she was little. Tram would always follow her everywhere she went.  
  
"Time to go home. Wanna fly or drive home?" Tram said turning off the recorder.  
  
"I'll fly home with Kero." Maggie said.  
  
"Okay, I'll race you home, but let me get in the car first." Tram said.  
  
All this time Kero was staring at Maggie, remembering the time Sakura had fun with Towa. How he would make her do choruses and make fun of her shortness. Maggie and Tram were like the best of friends. Doing everything and having fun doing stuff together.  
  
Maggie, and Kero walked Tram to her car. "Okay, on your mark.get set.Go!" Tram said, and she turned on the engine. Maggie pulled out her Fly card out. Kero just stood there laughing, and having fun with his new master. 


	2. A Wet Day

A Whole New World  
  
Episode Two - A Wet Day  
  
Maggie was staring down at her 4 Sakura Stars during Spanish class the next day. She had trying to avoid Jake all day, and had been successful. Maggie started thinking about something else other than Jake, when someone started shaking her right arm.  
  
"Maggie, do you have any playing cards?" a boy named Adam Glume asked. Adam was the typed of boy that always bother people everywhere at anytime, and he was also a friend of Jake.  
  
"No." Maggie said, putting the Sakura Stars away in her backpack.  
  
"You're lying." Adam said. "Like you always do."  
  
"I don't lie." Maggie said finally looking at him.  
  
"Yes you do. Let me look at your backpack then." He said about to take her backpack.  
  
"No way, that's my private stuff." Maggie said, looking at the teacher in the front room, who was explaining plurals in Spanish.  
  
"I think he likes you." A girl name Pom said, sitting on the left side of her.  
  
"Ewww." Maggie said, making a face.  
  
"He does because yesterday he told me that he thinks your pretty." Pom said smiling.  
  
"Really, that's just sick." Maggie said looking at Linda who sat in front of the class.  
  
"What's this?" came Adam's voice. "See, you brought your cards."  
  
Maggie turned to look at Adam, and saw that Adam was holding the Sakura Stars.  
  
"Give those back to me." Maggie said, trying not to lose her temper.  
  
"Why? You lied to me. You said you didn't bring your cards and see you have them." Adam said, maliciously.  
  
"Can you count? There are only 4 cards." Maggie said reaching out to grab back her backpack. "Give me my backpack back or I'll tell the teacher." "Why should I?" Adam said, turning around laughing with his friends.  
  
"MR. GUNN!" Maggie yelled. "Adam took my backpack and he won't give it back to me!"  
  
The whole class was silent and everyone looked at Adam and Maggie.  
  
"What's going on over here?" Mr. Gunn said looking mad that Maggie disturbed his class.  
  
"He took my backpack because he thought I was lying. I told him I didn't, so he stole my backpack and he won't give it back." Maggie explained out loud so that the whole class heard.  
  
"Adam, give her back her pack or anything that you stole from her and I want you two to stay after class." Mr. Gunn said. Everyone knew Mr. Gunn was the nicest person on campus and the students knew no one should mess with him.  
  
Adam handed Maggie back her backpack and the Sakura Stars. Mr. Gunn began teaching again, and Maggie ignored Adam until the rest of the period until the bell rang. Maggie waited for Adam so that they could talk to Mr. Gunn, but when she saw Adam run out of the room, Maggie did to.  
  
* * * * * During lunchtime, Maggie's friends were talking about their day, excluding Maggie who was silent for the first half of the lunchtime.  
  
"Maggie! What's wrong? Day dreaming about Jake again." Rayani said. Rayani told the rest of their friends that Maggie had a crush on Jake.  
  
"No, I was just thinking about stuff." Maggie said getting up, and stretching.  
  
"Maggie, did you see the Simpsons yesterday?" Brian Moreno said, who was a big fan of the Simpsons.  
  
"Yeah, it was hilarious." Maggie said, looking over at Jake to see how he was doing, and hoping that Adam didn't tell anyone about the incident in Spanish class.  
  
Rayani looked to where Maggie was looking at and said, "Don't worry, none of us will tell Jake that you like him. We promise."  
  
Maggie looked at them and smiled. "Thanks you guys."  
  
"No prob." Kenny Masaki said.  
  
Maggie returned her gazed to Jake who was laughing with his friends. Maggie started joining into her friends' conversations for the rest of lunchtime.  
  
The bell rang, signaling that lunchtime was over and that everyone is to go to 6th period. Maggie was about to walk to class with Rayani when someone pulled on her backpack, stopping her.  
  
"Gees, you could've just said my name." Maggie said turning around and feeling surprised that it was Jake.  
  
"Now you now how it feels huh. How you always pull on my backpack in the hallways." Jake said.  
  
"Hahahaha." Maggie said, looking at Jake with a funny look. "Anyways what do you want? I don't wanna be late for class.  
  
Jake turned to Rayani and said, "Can I talk to Maggie alone?"  
  
"Sure." Rayani said looking a bit surprised but was smiling broadly at Maggie. "See you during passing period than." And she waved her hand and walked off to class.  
  
Maggie waved back, and she turned around to see what Jake wanted. When Rayani was off in the distance Jake looked at her with a serious expression on his face. "Adam told me, well everyone around him, what happened during Spanish. He said he found some where stuff in your backpack. He said it looked like cards that are bright pink with pictures on them. Not the usual trading cards that are sold in stores." he said explaining.  
  
"Well it's not my fault. He was bothering me during Spanish asking me if I had any playing cards, since he wanted to gamble again. I said no. He thought I was lying, so he took my backpack when I was talking to Pom. He found my Sakura Stars in one of my backpack pockets and took them from me. I told on Mr. Gunn and we got yelled at for disturbing the class. Luckily he gave me the cards back. I guess Adam didn't tell you that did he." Maggie said crossing her arms and giving him the look. "It's not a big deal."  
  
"Not a big deal, not a big deal? These cards have magical powers Maggie. If the person who doesn't have any magical powers and is holding the cards, the cards can come to life kill the person that is holding it. Only the master of the cards, which is you, or anyone else that knows about the cards or someone that has magical powers can hold it. Adam doesn't have any magical powers. He could've been killed." Jake said, raising his voice when the bell rang.  
  
"Thanks to you, I'm late for class." Maggie ran away from Jake and headed towards her Science Class.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two hours past, and Maggie was in Geography Class, along with Jake who sat on the other side of the class. Their teacher, Mr. Stringer, was talking about China and their giant population. Increasing every year.  
  
Maggie was busy taking notes to notice that Jake was staring at her closely, hopping that she wouldn't show anyone else the Sakura Stars.  
  
"Mr. Espinosa, do you mind taking notes and listening to me instead of looking across the room." Mr. Stringer said, staring at him rudely in front of the class. The whole class turned to look at Jake, including Maggie. Jake looked away and started at the teacher.  
  
"Sorry." Jake said staring down at his notes, which had only two sentences on it.  
  
China is one of the main countries around the world.  
  
China has a population of more than 5 billion people.  
  
Jake stared up at Mr. Stringer, who continued talking to the class again, eyeing Jake carefully. Jake heard a few giggles around the room, which made him giggle to. He looked over at Maggie, and was staring at him, shaking her head at him and continued taking more notes for the upcoming finals before Christmas vacation.  
  
Thirty minutes later, the bell rang and Jake hurried across the room so that he could talk to Maggie, instead her desk was empty. He looked toward the door and there he saw her walking out of the classroom. Jake shoved people out of the way, and ran out the door, hearing people yell at him.  
  
"Maggie wait." he shouted.  
  
Maggie turned around to see Jake running towards her. "What!" she said.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't show anyone the Sakura Stars." Jake said, catching his breath and giving her a smile.  
  
"Look if you want the Sakura Stars, then just take them." Maggie said, taking the cards out of her backpack and throwing it in his face. "Maybe you'll take better care of it than me." Before Jake could anything else, Maggie ran away. People walked by and started laughing at him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You what?" Kero yelled later that afternoon. Maggie told Kero what happened all day and he was mad at her for not having the cards with her.  
  
"Kero, please don't bother me. I have a lot of homework to do right now." Maggie said getting annoyed.  
  
"How could you give away the cards. Those cards help you capture other cards. You might need them later or something." Kero said looking worried.  
  
"Look, I told you yesterday. I'm not destined for this type of thing. I don't have the time and people would make fun of me." Maggie said, slamming her Algebra book. "Now stop bothering me and let me finish my homework with some peace and quiet and don't bother me again until I'm done." And she walked out of the room to her toy room under the stairs.  
  
Kero sighed heavily and tried to wake up from his dream, but this wasn't a dream, this was reality. Kero was now scared and flew over to the cold afternoon air. As looked around the Laguna Hills view from the balcony. As he looked around the neighbors yard he heard loud and frightened voices. And there he saw it. Something he once saw in Readington hoping back then that he wouldn't see it again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Maggie was doing her homework in the nice, and quiet toy room with no disturbances with soft music in the background. Even with the music on, Maggie suddenly heard loud yells and screaming from outside. Maggie ran outside of the backyard to see that her parents were there too, looking over into the neighbors yard. "Mom, Dad what's going on? What's with all the yelling." she said walking over to them.  
  
Maggie saw it, the neighbors son and daughter were drowning in the pool. They were struggling to get air into there lungs. A swirl was taking them to the bottom of the pool when the dad tried to get closer. The mom was standing there looking down at her children, crying. Maggie's parents were helpless too, about to go to a wedding they couldn't jump in the pool with their fancy clothes on.  
  
Maggie couldn't watch the kids drown to their death, She started to climb over the wall, took a deep breath, and dived into the neighbors pool. Hearing her parents yelling at her, and her neighbors yelling at her to get out of the pool or she'll get herself drowned too. Maggie ignored them and started swimming to the poor kids who where not moving anymore.  
  
She swam to the boy, and started pulling on the swirl that was on his legs, hoping that she wouldn't get caught in the swirl herself. For seconds the swirl wouldn't budge, then Maggie pulled as hard as she could and the swirl grew weaker until it disappeared. Maggie pushed the boy to the surface, his parents helping her pull him up.  
  
Maggie took another deep breath and swam to the very bottom of the pool to help save the girl, who was still trying to get air. When Maggie reached her, she was about to talk the swirl to let it release the girls' hands, but the swirl disappeared. Maggie and the girl same to the top, swimming as they could.  
  
Maggie swam to the top and saw that the boy was breathing fine again, and the mom was putting a towel around the girl who was breathing deeply. The father was looking at her with much relief. "Thank you so much. I don't know what've we have done without you. You guys are the best neighbors we've had in a while, since we have to travel around the world because of my company."  
  
"Your welcome." Maggie's dad, Tho, said. "My daughter took swimming lessons when she was younger and she helped a lot of kids." Maggie got out of the water and saw that the water was calm again. She was about to ask for the new neighbors name but the whole family went inside the house. Maggie started to climb over the wall, and jumped into there own swimming pool.  
  
Maggie got out the pool and her parents looked at her. "That was a nice thing you did for the new neighbors Maggie." Kim said.  
  
"Well, at least they know that we are good people." Maggie said shivering from the cool air.  
  
"Do you think that was a Sakura Star?" Tho said looking at his daughter. "I mean, no water could've swirled like that, If there was water sprout, but that's only in the middle of the ocean."  
  
"That's the question I want to ask Kero when I get dried off." Maggie said walking into the house to take a shower. 


End file.
